Episode 8383 (1st February 2019)
Plot Dawn is suffering the effects of going cold turkey. Harriet informs Dawn that social services have been in touch and they want to meet with her tomorrow. She again tries to persuade Dawn not to go cold turkey but Dawn insists she knows what she's doing. Laurel warns Nicola she won't find a way out of this mess unless she's completely honest. Amelia is happy to be staying with Dan and Kerry but wonders where they'll go when they're evicted. Dan assures her he'll sort it. After Amelia heads off to school, Kerry reminds Dan they can't afford to rent any of the houses around here although Dan insists they'll find a way. Liv lures Gabby to the Memorial Garden so Jacob can try to make things right with her but Gabby can't forget the way Jacob made her feel. As Gabby walks off, Liv encourages her to give Jacob a chance. Jimmy, Nicola and Robert meet in the pub to work out what to do now. Nicola reminds Jimmy that he built the business up from scratch before so he can do it again. Jimmy can't see how. He comments he'd love to wipe the smile off Graham's face then walks out. It's Dawn's trial shift at the factory and Jai asks Kerry to show her the ropes. Kerry doesn't think Dawn will last the day. Jimmy lets himself into Home Farm armed with a golf club. Graham isn't threatened and orders Jimmy to think carefully about what he's going to do. Dawn accidentally packs nuts in a box of nut-free chocolates then rushes off to be sick. Kerry follows Dawn into the staff room where Dawn admits she's in withdrawal and begs Kerry not to tell Jai as she needs to job to get her son back. Jimmy swings the golf club at Graham but Graham is easily able to grab the golf club and push Jimmy to floor. As Jimmy gets back on his feet, he asks Graham what happened to him as he used to think he was okay. Graham insists he didn't do any of this to hurt him - he just got caught in the cross fire. He suggests Jimmy should ask Nicola what she was doing when she was working late the other night as how else would he manage to take his business from him literally overnight. Dawn explains to Kerry how she has social services coming over tomorrow. She states getting her son back is the most important thing to her then asks Kerry to help her. Jacob tries to make things up with Gabby by buying her a strawberry milkshake and apologizing again. Gabby accepts the apology. Nicola approaches Megan and asks her to have a word with Graham for her but Megan refuses as she'd glad to see Nicola get her comeuppance. It's end of Dawn's trial shift. She hasn't completed all her work but Kerry and Laurel cover for her so Jai gives her the job. As Diane and Bernice prepare to move into the B&B, Megan informs them all this could've been avoided if Nicola and Robert didn't concoct a plant to defraud Home Farm of hundreds of thousands of pounds - they were only evicted to punish Nicola. Nicola follows Bernice and Diane outside and tries to make out she's the victim but Diane and Bernice don't have any sympathy for her. Things get worse for Nicola when Jimmy appears and informs her he's just had a very interesting chat with Graham. Liv is surprised how easily Gabby has forgiven Jacob. Robert returns home to find Aaron throwing away literature about surrogacy. Robert insists he'll find another way to raise the money but Aaron states he doesn't want to have a child like this as it's too big a price to pay. Nicola heads back to Victoria Cottage and explains that Graham gave her no choice - she either gave him the haulage company or he would shop her to the police. Nicola reminds Jimmy he lost their house and their money when she was in Dubai but they fought their way back and they can again. Jimmy states this is different as she decided to throw him under the bus to save her own skin. He tells Nicola he wants her out. Kerry returns home to find Dan and Amelia stuffing envelopes to raise some money. Kerry insists he'll need to come up with something better than this. Jimmy throws Nicola out of Victoria Cottage adamant that they're over. Nicola refuses to go anywhere without Angelica but Jimmy tells her they'll sort the details later then slams the door in her face. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Memorial Garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Home Farm - Living room *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes